Thunderstorms
by FreeFantasySky
Summary: Just a set of four drabbles with my favourite Pokemon shippings :D Including: Sequelshipping, Conflictshipping, Soulsilvershipping and Burningleafshipping Enjoy!


Thunderstorm:

A/N: **Well hiya everyone! It's FreeFantasySky here with some Pokemon Shipping Drabbles. These are my top four favourite shippings in the Pokemon universe! Please enjoy! WARNING: Over dose of cheese.  
**Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I do not own Pokemon *cries sad tears of sadness and goes to sit in a corner filled with hopes and dreams*_

_**  
**_Sequelshipping:_

She had always hated thunderstorms. When they were little, Hugh would find her hiding in the cupboard with her hands pressed firmly to her ears and eyes squeezed shut. He would always comfort her. Put his arm around her and tell her there was nothing to be afraid of, that the big noises wouldn't hurt her. And even though they were such small words, they always made her feel better.  
And when they grew up, even though he didn't say anything like that anymore, even his presence was enough to calm her.  
One night, when a furious storm made even the house shudder, he found her where she always was in a storm. Hiding in the cupboard in that same position. 'Rosa,' he sighed. 'Aren't you getting a little too old for this?'  
'Sh-sh-shut up Hugh…' she whispered, still not moving.  
He stood there for a few moments, watching the shivering girl. 'All right Rosa, you can stay there for as long as you want. I, on the other hand, am going to make myself a sandwich.' he declared, turning around to walk out.  
He took a few steps before feeling a small tug on the back of his jumper.  
'Don't leave me!' Rosa cried, holding on to the fabric for dear life.  
'Hey, you're going to rip it.' Hugh mumbled, crouching down to dislodge her fingers from his jacket.  
'Just...just don't go….ok?' she sniffled. 'Please.'  
He took one look at her tear stained face and sighed. 'Fine. But when this is over, you owe me a sandwich, got it?' he shuffled in beside her in the cramped space. Rosa held onto his arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Thank you.' she whispered, her voice muffled by his jacket.  
'No problem.' he said, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed like that until the storm subsided and her mum and his sister found them together, fast asleep, Rosa curled up against Hugh's chest and him leaning against the back of the cupboard with his arms secured tightly around her small frame.

_Conflictshipping:_

'GREEN!'

The young Gym Leader sighed as the familiar voice broke his concentration. He had come to Mt. Moon to train with his Pokemon. He was outside the mountain, training his Golduck. But of course, _she_ had to be here. The problem wasn't that he didn't like her. The fact that he _did_ like her was the problem. Whenever she was around he could never concentrate. And just when he got into the battling mode, she turned up. What was she doing here in the first place? And in the rain too!

'Green! Oh thank gosh you're here!' Blue exclaimed, running up to him. 'This storm is just freaking me out, and I wouldn't know what to do if I got stuck in a place like this in a thunderstorm! There's lighting everywhere and I can't fly to a PokeCenter and oh gosh, we're miles from civilisation out here! What the heck! And I'm just so scared, did I ever tell you I was scared of thunderstorms and-'

Green rubbed his forehead as she rambled on. 'Be quiet you pesky woman.' he sighed. Suddenly he felt her small arms wrap around his waist. 'Don't be like that Green... I'm so scared…' she whimpered, looking up at him. He felt his face heat and looked away. They were getting drenched and he could feel her shiver against him. 'W-what do you want _me_ to do about it?' he grumbled.  
'Well, can we go inside the cave or something? Please?' she suggested.  
'That's probably the smartest idea you've ever had.'

Once they were in the shelter of the cave, Green got his Charizard to light a fire for them to warm up. His Golduck was still outside, enjoying the rain. He watched it play while Blue warmed her hands over the fire.  
He was just thinking about how Arceus had a cruel sense of humour, trapping him in a cave with the girl he liked, when said girl snuggled up close to him. He jumped at the sudden action. 'Blue...what are you doing?' he said, looking at her. 'Shh, you're nice and warm.'

'Tsk. Pesky woman.'

'You know you love it.'

'W-what? Shut up!' he exclaimed, trying to move away from her, but her arms quickly wrapped themselves around his waist.

'Tee-hee, you're so cute when you're embarrassed.' she laughed, smiling up at him.  
He blushed and quickly turned away. 'Be quiet….'

_

_Soulsilvershipping:_

Kotone always loved thunderstorms. She thought the way the lighting streaked across the sky was so majestic. She loved the sound of thunder and the rain. She also loved taking walks in the storm.  
But Silver didn't, especially not when he was forced to.  
'Kotone! Let me go right now or I swear I will get Feraligatr to rip your arms off!'  
She laughed, dragging the red head along with her in the rain. He wasn't putting up much of a fight and she knew that his threats were just empty words. She didn't bring an umbrella so they were both pretty wet but she didn't mind. As she pulled Silver along, his Feraligatr splashed happily in puddles with her Gyarados, Finna.  
'Come on Silvy! Loosen up a bit! Enjoy the rain!' she laughed again, letting his hand go to spin around.  
'No, I will not 'enjoy' it. And neither will you when you die of pneumonia!' he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
The small girl stopped spinning and turned back to look at him, pouting. 'C'mon, have a bit of fun once in a while.' she said, putting her hands on her hips.

'Fun? You want me to have some fun? ...Ok then. But be warned, you brought this upon yourself.' he smirked. He started running towards her, an evil glint in his eye. She squealed and tried to run away but he was faster and caught her up and spun her around. She screamed in delight and their Pokemon roared happily. He set her down and turned her towards him. She was about to say something when his lips caught hers. She froze for a moment before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him back. He wound his arms around her waist and they stood there, letting the rain fall around them. When they broke away he put his forehead against hers and chuckled softly. 'Tag...you're it.' he whispered before sprinting away.

'Hey! No fair! Silver!_ GET BACK HERE!'_

_

_Burningleafshipping:_

Red gently wrapped his jacket around the shivering girl.  
'Th-thank you.' Leaf said gratefully, holding the jacket close. He smiled and went to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him. Red had found the trainer walking around Route 28, lost in the rain, and guided her to Mt. Silver. A small fire was lit and the two sat around it. Leaf shuddered and pressed closer to him. He put his face in her hair. 'What in Arceus' name were you doing out in a thunderstorm?' he whispered. She snorted. 'I could ask you the same question.'  
'I asked first.'  
'...Fine. I was...I've been….' she sighed, looking up at him. 'I was looking for you….You've been gone so long, I was wondering what had happened to you. There was no-one at the Poke Center and I haven't heard from you in ages….' she blushed and hid her face in his side. He chuckled. 'So you thought you'd come all the way out to Mt. Silver instead of trying to contact me on this wonderful invention called a PokeGear.' he teased, ruffling her hair.  
'Yeah.…I forgot about that.' she mumbled. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rain.  
'Thank you.…' Red started. 'For coming to see me. It's been lonely without any one to talk to.'  
She looked up at him. 'But you have Pika… and the rest of your Pokemon to talk to.'  
'True...but I wanted to talk to you. And having a conversation on the PokeGear isn't as fulfilling as seeing your expressions face-to-face.' he laughed.  
Leaf blushed slightly and looked away.  
'See, I've missed that.' he said, poking her cheek.  
'Sh-shut up…' she huffed, crossing her arms and moving away from him.  
'Hey, don't be like th-'  
**BOOM**

A loud clash of thunder interrupted him. The ground trembled and Leaf squeaked and scooted over to Red, clinging on to him for dear life. He stared at her for a moment before laughing and hugging her.

'Oh, how I've missed you Leaf.' he chuckled into her hair. She made a '_humph' _of acknowledgement and nuzzled closer to him. She never wanted this moment to end. And neither did he.

_

A/N:

_**Alternative ending to the cheese filled Burningleafshipping drabble:**_

_'And they stayed like that until a freaked-out Rhydon charged into their little camp site, sending them running for dear life. The End.'_

**I personally like that ending better XD  
Oh dear gosh this was so bad. *cries* Silver was so out of character. But I do like to think that he has a fun side to him XD XD XD As hard as it is to believe. And I know that many people like the silent Red but...I don't know, I like the manga Red. The one who grins at everything and gives everyone bear hugs XD XD  
*sighs* Kissing in the rain. How romantic….  
Please tell me if I've made any grammar and spelling mistakes. I didn't proof read. That's always bad. O.O  
Aaannnyy way, if your eyes did not die from the overly terribleness of these drabbles, then please review :D It would be greatly appreciated. And of course you don't have to if you don't want to...it's just a suggestion O.O Joking, joking, I am forcing you to. REVIEW! NOW!**

**XD Secretly, I love you all. In a non-creepy way. **

**Edit:**

**Aha! I finally proof-read everything. But if anyone can still see some errors, don't hesitate to tell me :D**

**And thank you to everyone who's favourited and reviewed XD It means so much to me.**


End file.
